1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoring system for gun battle games which automatically counts the score of each targeted bullet, and gives an alarm signal when the total score reaches a predetermined value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toy guns have been designed for shooting plastic bullets, and have appeared on the market. These toy guns are commonly used to shoot standing targets, however they are not suitable for a field battle. When safety equipment are prepared, the plastic bullets shot from toy guns do not make hurt to the players. However, when these toy guns are used for a field battle, it is difficult to count the scoring and to decide which side wins the game. Therefore, water guns which are controlled to eject a color liquid are commonly used for field battle games.